Destiny's helping hand
by alwaysbroke
Summary: ichigo must give up something to save the lives of his friends. spoilers for the manga.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bleach.

This Is my first fanfic so please be nice, and help me out. Pretty please with ichigo on top.

* * *

Destiny's helping hand

Chapter one

It was a strange feeling. the coldness of death creeping upon him, but it was something he could deal with. What the orange haired shinigami could not deal with was the lifeless bodies of his closest friends that lay feet from him. Rukia was strewn not to far from him in the desolate world of hueco mundo. Her dark hair was matted to forehead from the excessive loss of blood. When she had made it pass the look alike kaien. She recovered and found Ichigo in a fight with ulquiorra. Orihime and a baby hollow lay in the back ground presumably killed by the espada. Ichigo being caught up in battle was busy trying to finish off ulquiorra, and move on to Aizen and his troop, but things were not going according to plan. Ulquiorra feeling that he needed something to distract masked shinigami with was given an opportunity. The reiatsu he felt was familiar. It was a shinigami, no doubt one of the carrot's friends. Ichigo was coming down for a blow to the espada's chest, when the blue-eyed espada caught Zangetsu with his bare hands. Ulquiorra looked over to where Rukia was and saw her approaching.

"you are not fighting me the same way you were fighting Grimmjow," he said in a chilling tone, "you are fighting like trash." Ichigo looked wide eyed at the espada. "maybe we can get that fighting spirit back." ulquiorra raised his right arm in the direction of the oncoming Rukia. Ichigo finally sensing her nearby turned in her direction just in time to see the tell-tale sign of gathering red spirit energy being released in her direction.

"Rukia run!!" Ichigo shouted , but he was too late. A large explosion erupted where she stood. After the smoke cleared, Ichigo saw her body lying upon the ground. "please don't be dead . Rukia!!" he shouted. But there was no response, she didn't move.

"she's weak" Ulquiorra said watching for Ichigo's reaction.

Ichigo pulled the sword from the espada's hand as he jumped backwards.

"I'll kill you," said Ichigo in an ice cold voice.

"go ahead, trash," the espada said in his usual uninterested tone. Ichigo took on his fighting stance. He pulled the sword behind him and released his getsuga tenshou. It shot straight towards the espada, and looked like it would hit, but the espada had disappeared and appeared in front of him with his hand stuck in ichigo's chest.

"trash," ulquiorra said as he pushed his hand in further. Ichigo let out a yell. Ulquiorra then pulled his hand out of Ichigo's chest. The blood came gushing out as the hollow mask broke apart.

" you have wasted my time. But as with your friends, you will be dead." he finished as he walked away.

"It's all my fault," Ichigo thought to himself as it became harder to breathe. "there must be something I can do. I'd give up everything for them to be alive and alright." the tears began to stream down the sides of his face. He couldn't move and he felt cold. "please there must be something I can do," he said in a faint tone. A light appeared in front of him.

"well actually, there is," said a voice above him.

* * *

author's note: I am sorry it's short. it seemed longer when i was typing it. sorry the action scenes suck., but i'll try harder. 


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own bleach.

and thank you for the review. it actually made me want to finish this story. i hope it's good, and sorry that it's so short.

* * *

Destiny's helping hand

Chapter two

"Please there must be something I can do," Ichigo said in a faint tone. A light appeared in the distance.

"well actually there is," said a cheerful voice above him. Ichigo's once drooping eye lids shot wide open at the sound of the voice. He looked up to see a woman dressed in a long white dress . She was a black woman with bright gray eyes and long dark hair that hung down her back. She watched as his brown eyes took in her attire.

"are you a one of them," said Ichigo. She looked down at him with a smile.

"if I were do you think you'd still be breathing," she said. His eyes began to question her because it hurt too much to talk. "well I'm actually destiny, the shinigami of destiny that is, and I have an offer for you," destiny said. His eyes were shocked at this, and as if reading his mind "what you don't believe me? I mean you are a shinigami for goodness sake. She saw that his eyes were losing his doubt about her, but she saw something else in his eyes. So, you are wondering why you? Well you did say you would give anything to make sure your friends make it out of here alive. It's quite selfless. We like that in my department. She said with the same cheerful smile. She continued to look at him. So the agreement is this: we will turn back time for you. back to before you met that shinigami over there. She said pointing to rukia. That should cancel out their deaths. Ichigo's hitched at their deaths. Yes I'm sorry sweetie, but most of them have died up here already. Any way, reversing time back to before you met her should bring them back and make everything alright. She looked at him again. You're wondering what the hitch is aren't you. She said asking the question for him. Well once we set back the clock, you will lose all memory of them. All your experiences. Everything, but at least they will be alive, oh and your spirit powers," she finished. Ichigo's eyes went into shock mode at this, but then he relaxed.

"it doesn't matter as long as they're alive and okay. That's all that matters," he said as he his eye went back to their previous state.

"good I knew you would say that, she said as she knelt down beside him and placed her hands on his chest. Now close you eyes, and …..open.

Ichigo awoke to the sound of rock music coming from his alarm clock. He reached over and hit the snooze button.

* * *

A/N: man it really looks longer when i am typing it. 


	3. Chapter 4

i would like to thank airelemental and goldensunsetneji for their reviews. it keeps me writing.

and of course, i don't own bleach. if i did, i wouldn't always be broke.

* * *

Destiny's helping hand

Chapter three

Ichigo awoke to the sound of blaring rock music. He reached over and hit the snooze button, and went back to sleep. The alarm sounded again, and he finally rolled out of bed, got up, and began his morning routine.

When he walked into the kitchen, he was elbowed in the face.

"morning Ichigo," said isshin kurosaki with a large grin, "you should keep your guard-" it was then that Isshin was cut off by a book hitting him in the face. Ichigo rubbed his jaw and sat down at the breakfast.

"breakfast looks good yuzu," said ichigo to a sandy haired girl that was seated across from him.

"thank you ichi-ni," said the little girl. Karin, Yuzu's fraternal twin, got up from the table and began to walk out of the door. "where are you going Karin?" said yuzu.

"Getting to school , like you should," said Karin in an annoyed monotone voice. Yuzu got up grabbed her bag and ran past yuzu on the way out of the door.

"I guess I'd better get going," said ichigo to himself. He got up walked over to where his father lay and grabbed his book from on top of him. "see you later old man" he said as he walked out of the door.

When Ichigo entered the classroom, he was greeted by his group of friends. Ichigo found himself staring at chad's right arm.

" are you okay ichigo?" said the gentle giant.

"yeah I'm fine," ichigo said as he snapped out of his thoughts. _" that arm, why do I feel that there is something strange about it," _ichigo thought to himself as keigo talked overhead about him studying too much. The teacher stepped in front of the class and everyone took their seats.

When class was over Ichigo got up and walked towards the door. He didn't notice until tatsuki yelled at him that he knocked orihime down. He looked down at her on the ground, and he felt as if he were remembering something. To everyone else he seemed to be frozen.

"oi! Ichigo, you knocked inoue over, apologize," said tatsuki angrily.

Ichigo snapped himself out of his trance and quickly apologized to orihime, and he held out his hand to help her, but inoue backed away red faced and said that she was okay, and ran down the hall. Ichigo walked down the hall to leave school.

As ichigo walked down the street to get home he began to think about the days events. " _why was I staring at Chad's arm, it was as if it wasn't right, and then inoue_. _When she was lying there, I felt a coldness run down my spine." _Ichigo suddenly stopped in front of a business building. He felt something that was familiar, but it felt dark, empty, and lonely. "_what is this feeling?" _he thought to himself, "_it feels evil and cold_," he thought as he backed up towards the building. But then he felt something else. Something familiar and warm, and then as quickly as the feelings were there. They disappeared. "alright this day totally sucks," ichigo said out loud as the people around him were scrambling from the falling pieces of the building.

When Ichigo made it home, he went through he usual routine of sparing with his father before he had chance to sit down and eat dinner. He looked over at yuzu, the dark haired one of the twins, and saw that she had a determined look on her face. "Yuzu, what's the matter?" ichigo said in a concerned tone.

"I think she's feeling one of the spirits again," said Karin before she took a sip of water.

"Really, can you see it?" said ichigo.

"yeah, but it's best to ignore them then they will go away," said Karin, "if I don't believe in them, then they do not exist," Karin finished.

"harsh," said Isshin as he picked himself up off the floor. Ichigo shook his head of the familiar feeling of déjà vu.

"I'm finished, I've got homework," ichigo said as he got up from the table. He walked down the hall and entered his room. he sat down at his desk, and began to pull books out of his bag. Unbeknownst to him a dark haired girl with violet eyes sat waiting on ichigo's bed.

* * *

A/N: i hope i didn't suck too much. 


	4. Chapter 3

obviously the story is beginning to stray away from the manga, but it will soon find it's way back.

i do not own bleach.

* * *

Destiny's Helping Hand

Chapter four

Byakuya Kuchiki sat behind the desk in the office of the sixth squad. The stoic dark haired captain was busy filling out paper work when the fiery haired lieutenant entered his office. The captain looked up in the face of the confused lieutenant. "renji?" said the captain his gray-blue eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Kuchiki taicho," he paused and looked around, "how did I get here?" Said abarai renji.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Didn't you and Rukia run off without my permission to hueco mundo?" said the captain in his usual emotionless voice. Renji looked down at this, and as if talking to himself he began.

"I don't know one minute me and ishida were trying to find a way to defeat some arrancar, and the next minute I find myself in my bed. Was it a dream?," renji asked himself.

"hmm," was all that was heard from the captain. Renji watched as his captain made a hell butterfly appear out of nowhere and sent it out of the window. Renji return to your barracks and stay there until you are summoned," said captain Kuchiki.

"but sir," began renji.

"It's either your barracks or a cell. You haven't forgotten completely that you disobeyed an order?" said the captain looking back down at his paperwork. Renji bowed out and returned to his barracks. _"I bet it's them. They are always up to something," _the captain thought as he signed his name off on a sheet of paper.

The elderly commanding captain listen as the hell butterfly spoke to him. "so renji abarai has returned with no apparent memory as to how he got back," Yamamoto sou-taicho spoke to himself. The lieutenant of the first squad listened to his captain intensely knowing what was about to happen. "notify the demon arts corps, tell them I want to speak with one of their shinigami," said the captain commander to his lieutenant. The silver haired European looking lieutenant shunpoed out. The commander whispered something into the hell butterfly. It multiplied into 9 identical butterflies and flew into different directions.

Ukitake sat on the deck of the 13 squad building. His second and third seat were busy arguing in the garden over who should sit with the captain. Ukitake shook his head at his two subordinates and smiled. He looked up and a dark butterfly made it's way towards him. He held out his hand, and butterfly landed softly on his palms. Ukitake moved the butterfly towards his ear and listened to it's directions. His eyes widened in shock as the hell butterfly flew off. Sensing their captain's emotional change the two stopped their argument and ran over to him.

"Ukitake Taicho, are you alright!" shouted the blonde haired girl. Sensing that there would be another argument, ukitake spoke quickly.

"I have been summoned to an emergency meeting," said ukitake as he rose from his chair.

" but why sir, there hasn't been an emergency meeting since the ryoka broke in!" shouted the dark haired male.

"yes, well it seems it may concern them," said ukitake as picked up his sword. "I will return as soon as it is finished," said ukitake before he shunpoed away.

"yes sir," they said in unison.

All nine captains lined the great hall quietly while Yamamoto sat down in the middle.

"why are we here?' said the eleventh squad captain gruffly. All eyes fell on Zaraki Kenpachi, and despite the way he voiced his question, the others were happy he'd asked.

"well it has come to my attention that Renji Abarai has arrived back into soul society,-"

"and how is that important," Kenpachi voiced interrupting the commander. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the captain, and continued.

"as I was saying, the 6th squad lieutenant has returned with no memory of how he got back. The situation was brought to my attention by sixth squad Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. He, as well as myself are in agreement that the anomaly has something to do with the demon arts corps, and as of this moment we are awaiting for the one responsible to arrive." said Yamamoto sou-taicho. The captains began to whisper among themselves when a dark skinned woman entered the room. She was wearing a long white kimono beneath a black haori. On the back of the haori there was no number, but a what appeared to be a shooting star. She walked calmly into the room. Her bright gray eyes taking in everything, and everyone.

"hello," Anki Nakamura said cheerfully.

* * *

A/N: hope it didn't seem too rushed. oh, and please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah I just read the latest chapter of the bleach manga, and well my prediction didn't come true. Instead some other nut espada showed up. Oh well, I'm not changing anything. So on with the story. Oh I and finally fixed chapter three, I had no idea I loaded chapter two twice. So very sorry about that. Still learning how to use this site.

Thanks for the reviews.

Also, I don't own bleach.

* * *

Destiny's helping hand

Chapter five

The Captains all stared at the seemingly unaffected woman while Anki continued to walk down the aisle.

"hello, she said cheerfully, my superior says you wanted to speak to me?" she finished with a smile. The youngster looking captain, known as Toushirou Hitsugaya, watched the woman, and felt he didn't really like her.

_"her attitude, her appearance, everything about her reminds me of Ichimaru Gin," _Captain Hitsugaya thought as he watched her stroll down the aisle. She stopped in front of him. Anki looked down at him with a brilliant smile.

"I'm sorry my attitude reminds you of one the traitors, but just because I am a positive person, does not make me evil," she said looking at him with a bright smile, but her gray eyes showing something else.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. "You can read minds?" Captain Hitsugaya said in a shocked whisper.

" yes of course. How else could I take care of my duties, she said in a matter of fact tone. She continued to look at him, and then an astonishing smile lit her face. I bet you're going to be a looker when you get older, or at least taller. Hitsugaya kun-"

"That's Hitsugaya Taicho," he said irritably as he heard the laughs of the other captain's around him.

"shinigami of destiny, Anki Nakamura," everyone quieted down at the sound of Yamamoto's stern voice. The woman in question turned her attention towards the elderly man and from the snowy haired kid.

"yes," she said serenely.

"It has been brought to my attention, that one of our vice-captains has returned to soul society with no apparent memory, and we have sent scouts to the real world to check on the representative shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, and their findings are that the boy cannot even sense their presence," Yamamoto looked at the woman to see if her expression changed, and found that it had not, "what is going on?" he finished.

"really? just one vice-captain, I could've sworn I sent back two, Anki said out loud. She felt the old mans spirit energy flare up in anger. Alright, calm down. She said waving her hand in front of her. Well kurosaki, was lying in a pool of his own blood, which I am sure he has had plenty of experience with, and that's when he called out saying he would give anything to make sure his friends got out of their alive. So seeing as that was my cue, I appeared in front of him, and granted his wish." she finished.

"that's unlike Kurosaki, he wouldn't make a wish like that unless something went terribly wrong? said Hitsugaya his icy teal eyes staring down the woman. He'd only make a request like that if someone-" Hitsugaya cut himself off as he felt a cold chill run down his spine. Byakuya, noticing the agitation of the young captain, jumped into the conversation.

"Who died?" said captain Kuchiki in his usual tone. Everyone looked between the three.

"Your sister," she said with a smile.

"obviously not," said captain Kuchiki.

"well, at least he thought she was dead. From what I saw in his memories, your sister was hit with a large cero blast. From where he was standing, he just assumed she was dead. If only he could really sense reiatsu." she finished.

"what did he have to give up, for you to wipe his memory clean, and make him believe you actually turned back time," said Byakuya.

"oh but I did turn back time. Of course It wouldn't work up here. I mean come on I have a lot of spirit energy, but not enough to send everything up here backwards. Besides it's against the rules," she finished.

"look at that she's dancing around the question," said Captain Kenpachi who was growing tired of them talking. Anki looked backed towards the eleventh squad captain.

"Yes. I believe kenpachi is right," said captain Ukitake with his arms crossed. Anki took a deep breath.

"his spiritual powers," she said silently.

"you what!" ukitake shouted. Everyone was looking at the usually calm man. For him to have an outburst was anything but rare. In fact, it never happens.

"you fool. You are aware we have lost three captains, and that boy and his friends would be able to help us in the upcoming war," said yamamoto dangerously.

"You are the protection squad. It is your duty to protect us all, and it is your responsibility. Just like it is my-"

"oh cut the crap," said Hitsugaya, "you screwed up, and now you have been caught. So instead of trying to talk in circles, how about you tell us how the problem can be fixed." he finished angrily. Anki straightened herself up and looked straight into the eyes of the 10th squad captain.

"I can't reverse it," said Anki. Everyone looked at the shinigami in anger and shock.

"but there is something that can be done, there's always a loophole." said kyoraku taicho lazily.

"well, he just needs to ask me to put everything back the way it was, and he will get his powers back," said the shinigami.

"and how will he know to ask to turn everything back, if he has no memory of anything?" said soi fong who was rather irritated with the woman.

"well, he just needs to be reminded, or shocked into remember everything," she said looking down at her feet, "by the way, it may not be too bad, for the boy has had a déjà vu," she finished.

"How is it possible for him to have déjà vu?" said captain ukitake who seemed to calm down.

"let's say the boy maybe human, but there is something different about him. His power being a captain level made it difficult for me, to rewind and erase all of their memories. You see I am only a vice captain, and it was above me to try do this job, but I had to follow orders. They said it would be nothing, but it turned out to be something," she looked into the eyes of the Yamamoto, in other words I didn't do that great of job, so your job will be easy." she finished.

"thank you, you are dismissed," said Yamamoto in an understanding tone.

"thank you Yamamoto sou-taicho," she said getting down in a bow so low her hair covered her face. As she turned to leave the hall, Hitsugaya watched her carefully.

"_strange," _Hitsugaya thought as he watched destiny leave the hall.

* * *

A/N: good luck trying to figure this out. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the delay folks. apparently when you don't pay your phone bill on time, they like to shut things off, such as my dsl.

Oh and for those who are confused, with chapters 3 and 4, it seems i may have mixed them up. I tried changing it, but it didn't work.

Anyway, on with the story.

Yeah almost forgot, don't own bleach, if i did this story would have been done by now.

* * *

Chapter six

Rukia Kuchiki sat on the bed waiting for ichigo to notice her. But nothing happened, the orange haired teen just sat at his desk hunched over writing. She sat there shocked.

"_Wow_, she thought, _he's never given me the silent treatment before_. She walked over to him, and slapped him on the back of his head. Ichigo grumbled something about having a headache, and began searching in his desk drawer for some pills. Rukia began to back up from him.

"_What's going on?" _she thought. She stared at ichigo long and hard. "When I thought the day couldn't get any stranger," she said aloud. She walked over to the window and climbed out.

She stood in front of the kurosaki's house/ clinic and stared up at the window that was ichigo's.

"Who can I talk to?" she thought out loud. She bowed her head in realization. I'm sure he'll know what's going on,' Rukia said before she began her flash step across karakura.

As she ran, her thoughts began to stray back to earlier events.

_The sun poured into the bedroom window of the 13th squad building. She sat up expecting to see the lifeless world of Hueco Mundo. Instead, what she found was the barracks of the 13th squad._

_"How did I get here? Rukia said aloud in wonder. The last thing I remember was being blasted by a cero, and being in a lot of pain. Where's everyone? Where's ichigo?" Rukia got up and got dressed in her shinigami uniform. "I bet they're back at home, and Orihime is safely back in the real world. I'll just pay them a little visit," she said as she left for the gate to the real world._

After snapping out of her thought, Rukia noticed that she was standing in front of his shop.

"Kisuke Urahara," she said to herself. Rukia stepped up to the door and knocked. It was midnight or at least nearing it, and she knew she was disturbing him, but obviously she didn't care. The door opened, and a tall muscular man opened the door. He stood there in a pair of blue pajamas that were decorated with sheep. If the situation wasn't so serious, Rukia would have been rolling on the ground laughing.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san we have been expecting you, Said tessai in a drowsy tone. Freeloader-san is already in the sitting room with manager-sama and yoriuchi-sama," he finished. Tessai allowed Rukia in and led her to the back of the store, he slid the shoji door open. There kneeling around a table were renji abarai, yoriuchi in her human form, and urahara. They all looked over at the door to see Rukia.

"What 's going on with ichigo? She said angrily.

"Rukia-san. it's nice to have you have you join us, urahara said friendly. Why don't you take a seat next to freeloader-san," he finished not noticing renji's aggravation. Rukia sat down next to renji.

"Earlier, I ran into a hollow at the exact same place I first met ichigo, Rukia began without anyone prompting her, and you know what, that's not the weird part. The weird part is he didn't even notice me or the hollow. Nor did he see the ghost that was being chased. It was as if he were a normal human," Rukia said looking into Urahara's clear blue eyes.

"That's because at the moment he is a human," said yoriuchi from the other side of the table.

"How?" Rukia said.

"Destiny," said renji now joining the conversation. Renji began to tell the same story he had told to the others moments ago to Rukia. When he was finished a pale faced Rukia spoke.

"He thought I was dead?" she said breathless.

"Actually, he thought we were all dead," Renji corrected her.

"Hold on, said Rukia regaining her senses, how do you know all of this?" she finished.

"It's one of the reasons why I am here, renji said excitedly, Kuchiki taicho has sent me here with orders to correct the situation," said Renji.

"And how are we going to do that? she said in an annoyed tone, if destiny made a pact with ichigo, then nothing can be done," said Rukia.

"Well the shinigami of destiny hinted that she didn't seal his memories correctly. So, it will make it easier for him to use the loophole rule they have for these situations," said Renji.

"What loophole rule?" said Rukia.

"In order for him to break the contract, all he has to do is ask for the thing he gave up to make it come to pass. In his case, his spiritual powers." said Renji.

"And how is he going to do that if he has no memory?" said Rukia as she gritted her teeth.

"That's where I come in, said Urahara with the same casual smile, I am going to lend the two of you gigai's and you two are going to make him remember who he is," said Urahara.

"Easier said than done," said Rukia.

"Oh and there is a time limit Rukia, according to Yamamoto sou-taicho, we only have about 3 days before the demon arts corps realize the problem, and send someone who is capable to fix the problem," Renji finished quickly.

"Three days to get our friends back," said Rukia looking down at the table. A smile appeared across her face, we can do it, besides we've had worse," she finished positively.

"Well that's a great attitude Rukia-san because the three day count started when Renji entered into this world. So, you really have two, said Urahara, so let's get to work."

"Good luck", said Yoriuchi, and with that everyone got up and began the preparations.

Ichigo entered the classroom, and found his way to his usual sit. But a familiar sight met him, a short brunette female and a tall bright haired male stood blocking his path to his desk.

"Hello ichigo," the dark haired girl said in a cheerful squeaky tone.

* * *

**A/N: yeah this story will be done soon. hopefully the ending will fit.**


	7. Chapter 7

thanks for the reviews.

For those who have read the comic book version (that's right i said comic book), you will notice that it is straying away from the story. but then again if it did, it wouldn't a fanfiction.

disclaimer: I don't own bleach.

* * *

Chapter seven

The way Ichigo saw it, he had two choices. One: go and find another seat. Two: tell them to move the hell out of his way, as he elbows the red head in the face (for some reason he's been itching to that since he caught sight of the magenta haired male). He would have chosen option 2, but as he watched the two of them, he felt they were on familiar terms with him. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the thoughts, and began to proceed with his second option. When the dark haired new kid entered the classroom. The dark haired man stopped and looked at the two newcomers that blocked the orange haired guy's seat and gave them a weak glare.

"Kurosaki-san, do you know these people?" said Uryuu Ishida coldly. The dark haired male turned his attention towards Ichigo awaiting his answer.

"No, at least I don't think so," said Ichigo nervously.

"Well, I suggest you keep it that way because no good could come from knowing those people," Ishida spoke as he adjusted his glasses.

"You mean ishida doesn't remember either?" Rukia whispered to Renji.

"What, Renji whispered incredulously back, were you daydreaming when I was explaining the situation?" said Renji. While the two were arguing with each other, Ishida's thoughts began to stray to another time, it seemed, where he was faced with a man wearing black old Japanese style uniform. The man was holding a sword and was pointing it down at him. He felt an enormous amount of pain.

"It can't be, Ishida said so suddenly it caused the two to stop arguing, "shinigami" he finished.

"What?" said Ichigo giving ishida a strange look, I think you need better glasses," Ichigo continued.

"I guess he still hates shinigami" said Rukia with a smile.

"Well let's get to it," Renji said out loud.

"Get to what?" said Ichigo. Ishida and Ichigo watched as Rukia slid a red glove on.

"Renji, we need to get to the courtyard. class will begin soon," said Rukia. Renji moved swiftly and grabbed the surprised Ichigo. Both Rukia and Renji, while carrying Ichigo, ran down the hall and out into the courtyard.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing!" Ichigo yelled as they ran into the middle of the courtyard. Renji put him down and backed away from him.

"This," said Rukia right before she hit him with the glove. Ichigo's soul was pushed out while his body dropped to the ground with a thud. A long chain connected his soul to his empty body. Ichigo stared at the sight of the empty container.

"What?" he said breathless. He looked up to see the dark haired girl pop a green pill out of a pez dispenser into her mouth. Her soul popped out of her body. He looked behind him and saw that the red head was already out of his body, and he noticed something else about the two of them.

They were both in shinigami uniforms.

Ichigo stared in shock as they both faced him. He wanted to back away and found that he couldn't because of the chain of fate. And that's when he felt it, a sharp pain seemed to go through him. Ichigo grabbed onto his head and began screaming as memories played through his mind.

"What's wrong with him?" said Rukia.

"What do you think?" said Renji. The two stared as Ichigo continued to grab his head in pain. As quickly as the powerful memories began , they stopped. Ichigo let go of his head and looked at the two of them.

" What the hell?" Ichigo said breathless and then passed out.

* * *

A/N: i know it's short again. i'm working on it. 

please review.


	8. Chapter 8

thanks for the reviews they make me feel special. and also thanks for the constructive criticism, it helps me to become a better story teller.

hope you enjoy the chapter.

oh yeah, i don't own bleach.

* * *

Chapter eight

Ever since the meeting with the shinigami of destiny, Captain Hitsugaya has felt on edge.

"She was obviously lying about her powers, the little captain thought as he lay on his back on the couch in the quarters of the 10th squad, it was obvious her spiritual powers are clearly on captain level," Toushirou Hitsugaya spoke aloud seemingly to himself.

"Talking to Hyourinmaru again Taicho? Said Rangiku Matsumoto in a teasing tone. The Lieutenant stopped her teasing when she noticed her Captain wasn't behind his desk, but instead on the couch.

"Sir, you're in my spot," said his vice captain in a surprised tone. The captain continued to look up at the ceiling.

"Are you thinking about Momo again?" she said knowing she would get a reaction.

"I bet she's up to something else," Hitsugaya continued as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Momo?" said Matsumoto giving him a strange look. The young captain lifted himself up off of the couch. He stopped at the door, and looked back at Matsumoto who seemed to be lost (nothing new there).

"I'm going for a walk. Stay away from the sake would you" he said before he walked out of the door.

"Of course, the time he actually speaks to me, he tells me to stay away from the sake, she looked around and a big smile formed on her face, fat chance of that happening," she said loudly as she ran out of the door to the bar to meet with her drinking buddies.

Captain Hitsugaya continued to walk through soul society until he came to the gates that led to Seireitei. He passed through the gates and continued to walk. He had no idea where he was going, but he felt as if he were being led there. He looked up at the moon and followed the light it cast upon a figure that stood in the middle of the grassy plain. The person looked back towards him.

"Hey there Toushirou, greeted the woman, I've been waiting for your arrival," Anki finished as she approached him.

Toushirou grew annoyed at the sight of the woman. She was standing there with the same wide grin that she had at their first meeting, but unlike her first meeting, she wasn't wearing a white kimono and her black haori. Instead, she was wearing a light blue kimono with white flowers on it. And her dark hair was braided into two braids. The captain looked up to see that she was standing in front of him.

"still annoyed with me, Anki Nakamura said with a comical pout.

"act your age," said the captain with the same annoyed look.

"Oh but I am, you see we're the same age, she said with a smile, if anything, you're acting too old for your age, and might I add your height," she said as she began to laugh.

"how did you know I was coming here?" said Hitsugaya angrily.

"well I sensed your reiatsu as you approached, duh," said Anki.

"right" said Hitsugaya looking down. Anki didn't move from her spot in front of Hitsugaya. She stood there staring down at him, you know that's creepy?" Hitsugaya said looking up at her.

"what did you want to ask me?" Anki said out of the blue.

"what's going on, and I want the truth," said Captain Hitsugaya in calm tone. The bright smile fell from anki's face, and Hitsugaya knew she had been lying.

"well this is to be expected, I read all about you. The youngest captain in the gotei 13 and one of the few people to ever graduate from the academy to go straight to captaincy, Anki turned from his presence, so what made you wonder?" she said walking away from him.

"you said that your spiritual powers were lower than kurosaki, but when you walked passed me I felt a bit of it leak out, and what leaked out wasn't on the level of a lieutenant. So, if you lied about that, what else would you lie about, Hitsugaya walked over to her and stood by her side, I did some reading of my own. Your department gets many request like the one kurosaki made that day, but none were answered with the same haste as kurosaki, so of course it made me wonder. Why fill kurosaki's and none of the others that were also made that day? Unless there is some sort of cover-up going on. Some one in the shadows looking for a way to destabilize soul society even more by knocking out our allies, so that Aizen will have a clear path to the king." Anki whipped her head around so fast that it looked like she would have broken it. Her gray eyes were widened in shock.

"I….I'd never do that, she shouted her bright façade gone, she calmed herself down, and looked him straight in the eye, right track, wrong train," she said gaining her senses.

"What does that mean?" said Hitsugaya confused.

"We did make his case a priority, but not for the reasons you think," she said in an exasperated tone.

"Then what's the reason?" Hitsugaya said frustrated.

"Technically I'm not supposed to say, but what the heck. Do you remember the last test that you had to take in the academy?" said Anki excitedly.

"Yes" said Hitsugaya.

"Do you remember what the test involved?" said Anki.

The young captain looked toward the sky as he tried to pull up the old memory. "It was like a psyche test. They put you in a dream like state, and you re-live your past and then they would show you your future,--"

"And what happened at the end?" said Anki her smile reappearing on her face.

" A crossroad. You had to make a decision to give up your future to go on to protect soul society, or keep that supposed future," the captain continued to stare at the sky in silence. When Anki noticed he was finished, she continued.

"It was soul society's way of weeding out those that would fight, protect and stay loyal to the gotei 13, but obviously it doesn't always work. But any way, kurosaki is going through the same thing. The only difference is, we actually turned back time on earth so that he could relive all those memories. From what I feel, he is already nearing the crossroads," she finished.

"So the demon arts corps was waiting for this?" said Hitsugaya, what if he'd never made such a wish," Hitsugaya finished.

"Humans are so predictable, when they get stuck in a situation where they might lose everything and everyone, they will bargain with anyone." said Anki.

"You are aware that Kuchiki-sama and vice captain abarai have left for the real world to bring him back to his senses?" said Hitsugaya.

"His crossroads. He needs to see them to be able to make his decision, otherwise all of this will be a big waste of time," said Anki.

"But it is a waste of time, He isn't even a real shinigami. He's a substitute" said Hitsugaya in an annoyed tone.

" Yeah..about that, I also did some research on him. Turns out kurosaki's more shinigami than anyone thought. Have you ever heard about the incident that involved two captains being expelled and another deserting?" said Anki.

"Yes, vaguely," said the captain.

"It turns out that one of the captains is the father of kurosaki" said Anki.

"Well that explains everything, said the captain in a surprised whisper, so if it was just a big test, why lie instead of informing us about the situation. It just made your department look bad," said Hitsugaya.

"You really don't know much about our department do you? you should have a talk with Kuchiki-hime" she said.

"Did you guys have a run in with Rukia-sama?" said Hitsugaya.

"nah, I was talking about the brother," said Anki with her usual smile.

Hitsugaya gave a chuckle at the nickname he thought that only the eleventh squad used for said man. Hitsugaya watched as anki's clear gray eyes clouded over. As she stood staring into space, her light blue kimono was replaced with a long white dress, and the two braids began to uncoil themselves. When her gray eyes came back into focus, she saw the wide eyed look on the captain's face.

"It saves time on changing. I gotta be ready in a moments notice, and we just refuse to be dressed up in uniform at all times like you guys. Well, be seeing you, I'm off to here a decision" said Anki as she disappeared with the wind.

"That's… so unfair," Hitsugaya said as he continued to stare at the empty spot she once occupied.

* * *

A/N: whew nearly finished with this. Bear with me just a little longer, and just one more chapter to go. 


	9. Chapter 9

sorry it took me so long. i seriously thought i had this written up already, but apparently i didn't.

so on with the last chapter, oh yeah, and sorry if it sucks.

disclaimer: i don't own bleach.

Chapter nine

Ichigo awoke to the anxious faces of two people who stood over him, the female was occupied biting her nails while the male watched ichigo intently. Ichigo sat up quickly, his forehead nearly colliding with the girl's.

Ichigo looked into the violet eyes of the female shinigami.

"Rukia," ichigo said before a head of magenta colored hair caught his attention, "renji," he said trying to get up.

Rukia helped the teen on his feet. After making sure he was okay, she promptly smacked him across the head.

"ow!" he said rubbing his head, " what was that for?" ichigo shouted down at the girl.

"you idiot, you thought we'd die that easily?" said Rukia angrily.

"but I saw you get hit with a cero," said ichigo.

" my body's made of tougher stuff than yours," she said strangely, "besides I used my spiritual energy as a shield. It stopped me from taking the full force of it." said Rukia

"wow ichigo" renji said deciding to join the conversation, "this could've been easily avoided if you could sense spiritual energy" said renji with smirk.

"but if you guys were alive , why would the shinigami of destiny…." ichigo was cut off by the feeling of being pulled. It was then that he landed in the middle of a white room,

"what the hell?" said ichigo his voice bouncing off the walls. Ichigo looked down at his chest and noticed the chain of fate. It was faint.

"hello ichigo," said a familiar voice.

"destiny," he whispered in remembrance.

"correct," she said appearing before him.

Ichigo gave the shinigami his coldest glare.

"you told me they were dead..," ichigo said angrily, " you said if I gave up my powers it would…"

"yeah ..it would bring your friends back, and it was the only reason why you called" Anki interrupted, "yes I remember the conversation," she finished with a smirk.

"then what was the point of all of this?" he said in a frustrated tone.

"a test ," she said

"a test," ichigo answered as he began to rub his temples, "what type of test?" he finished in a deadpanned tone.

"well since you never attended the academy you never had the opportunity to take the test of trials," said Anki.

"test of trials," ichigo said confused.

"yes. Right before graduation, the students are tested to see what path they would choose. The first being the life of a shinigami, second, the life of another spirit just waiting to be recycled to be sent to the real world. Obviously most people would choose the first but the point is that soul society wanted to be sure that those that they allowed within their ranks would be willing to do any and everything to protect soul society," Anki studied the face of the young man before her, and saw understanding cross his features, "well since it seems you comprehend. Are you willing to give everything to the protection of soul society? Or go back to your life as nothing more than a high schooler," she said with an uncharacteristic serious look.

"protect soul society…hell no!" said ichigo heatedly.

"what?" said Anki taken aback.

"what did you expect for me to say . I mean come on, they nearly killed Rukia, and then that wouldn't help me get inoue. And only god knows why they expelled yoriuchi and urahara,"

"done yet," Anki said interrupting the boy's rant.

Ichigo shot her glare before taking a deep breath.

"but I will do it to protect my friends, my family, all those I care for and even those I don't," Ichigo finished looking Anki in the eye.

"okay…a little long winded, but I get the just of it," Anki said.

"so how are you going to do it?" said ichigo.

"with my zanpaktou," she said as something began to gather at her side. After a moment he saw that it was a soul slayer within its sheath.

"but I thought your department didn't carry soul slayers?" said ichigo in shock.

"they don't, but that's what makes me special," she said as she began to draw her zanpaktou from it's sheath, "my sword's abilities were needed for your case," Anki said as the energy began to gather towards her sword.

"why?" said ichigo watching the sword glow in amazement.

"my sword's name is yume-toki. It's initial release has the ability to produce dreams while it's bankai has the ability to deal with time, but the down side is once I use my bankai, I can't use my sword for at least 3 to 5 days," she said with her characteristic grin, " are you ready?" she finished.

"Yes," said ichigo.

"well, it was fun," she said smiling brightly.

"yeah.. sure" said ichigo faintly.

Anki's gray eyes began to glow silver, "awaken from your dreamful slumber.. Yume-toki," the sword began to glow purple. "bankai!" she shouted, the white room began to fade to gray.

Ichigo found himself lying down on the ground. Instead of lying in a pool of his own blood, he noticed that the hollow mask had formed over his chest.

"did destiny do this?" he thought as the hardened shell began to crack, "or did the hollow?" he finished.

Ichigo began to get up. He looked around and found his was back in the desert lands of hueco mundo. The shuffling sound caught the attention of the stoic espada who was heading towards inoue. He turned around, his green eyes watching the shinigami in amazement.

"So you've survived," said ulquiorra.

"of course," ichigo spoke as he picked up Zangetsu.

The orange haired shinigami pointed the sword at the espada.

"and I will defeat you here and now," said ichigo.

"really," said ulquiorra now giving the boy his full attention, "can you do it with that broken body of yours," he finished.

"it's not as broken as you think," said ichigo.

Ichigo began to form the hollow mask once again up on his face.

"that trick of yours again," said ulquiorra," I'll just have to break it again." he said as he pulled one hand out of his pocket.

Ichigo gathered the energy needed to send his getsuga tenshou at him. The black and red energy flew towards the espada. He disappeared and reappeared in front of ichigo.

"the same move again," ulquiorra droned on.

"no," said ichigo as he pointed his finger at the espada, "cero." ichigo said before a reddish-blue beam shot out towards the surprised espada. Ichigo released the mask after ulquiorra was thrown several feet away. He walked over to where Orihime lay. He laid a hand on her shoulder, and began to shake her gently. The girl's blue eyes shot open.

"are you alright?" asked ichigo.

"yes. I'm fine," she replied sitting up.

Nell got up and jumped on to the unsuspecting ichigo.

"itsygo!" She shouted, "you alwright," she said hugging him.

"Yes I'm…" ichigo looked at her closely.

"hold on…you're not injured," ichigo responded as he held her at arm's length.

"I thought we were playing a game," said nell in her very childlike voice.

"You know you're nuts," he said in an irritated tone while the little girl smiled cheerfully.

He looked over to Orihime.

"Orihime, I need you to go and check on Rukia," said ichigo.

"yes kurosaki-kun," she said getting up.

"it looks like you were able to defeat ulquiorra," said a voice from behind Ichigo.

He looked up to find a slim looking espada dressed in all white. In his hand he held a large sickle type weapon.

"fighting you will be interesting," the espada said with a large smile on his pale face.

Ichigo looked to Orihime, "go on and heal Rukia," ichigo took a look at nell and then handed her to Orihime, "and please take nell with you," said ichigo.

Orihime looked over ichigo, ad noticed how tired and battered his body was.

"why do you do it?, she said out of the blue.

"huh?" said ichigo.

"why do you risk your life for us?" she said tears now making their way down her cheeks.

"because I have chosen to protect all of those who are precious to me with my life," he said looking her in the eyes. He stood up and turned to the espada.. "no matter how broken my body is, my resolve will not weaken," he said looking the espada in the eye, "now please go," he finished.

"ye.. yes kurosaki-kun," she said before running off.

"I will win," said ichigo.

"say that after you defeat me," said the espada.

The two charged at each other, and the weapons met together in a great clash.

"I guess I'll get to say it in few moments," ichigo said with a smug smile.

The end.

**a/n: well that's the end. sorry if it was a huge let down, but i figured everyone likes closure..**

**thanks to air elemental, flirty aquarius,agelicanimekitty, and inuyashankagomelovers, 2kazuma, silvera.awai, cola1012003, and radioactive.raccoon for your reviews, and alerts. they were very helpful, and really pushed me to continue. besides if you guys could take the time to actually review than i shouldn't have a problem finishing the story.**

**thanks again.**


End file.
